Molecular Geometry
by Isolde136
Summary: For the diary contest. Amy's random thoughts as she begins a new diary...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The 39 Clues, Scholastic does :)

* * *

I've never actually submitted anything before so I am very very confused about this site- this is just Amy randomly typing during the little free time she has.

The molecular geometry can be determined by various spectroscopic methods and diffraction methods. IR, Microwave and Raman spectroscopy can give information about the molecule geometry from the details of the vibrational and rotational absorbances detected by these techniques. X-ray crystallography, neutron diffraction and electron diffraction can give molecular structure for crystalline solids based on the distance between nuclei and concentration of electron density. Gas electron diffraction can be used for small molecules in the gas phase. NMR and FRET methods can be used to determine complentary information including relative distances, [3][4][5][6] [7]conformational isomerism) that are close in energy on the potential energy surface. Geometries can also be computed by ab initio quantum chemistry methods to high accuracy. The molecular geometry can be different as a solid, in solution, and as a gas. dihedral angles, angles, and connectivity. Molecular geometries are best determined at low temperature because at higher temperatures the molecular structure is averaged over more accessible geometries (see next section). Larger molecules often exist in multiple stable geometries.

That's the great thing about typing a diary. You can go to Wikipedia, look up something that your dweeby brother'll find insanely boring, copy and paste it as the first paragraph. Knowing Dan, he won't be fooled, but anything's worth a try since he found my old diary when we lived in Boston and pretty much killed my social life. Now my life is a little more complicated than who likes who and cute boys- and if people find out certain things, more than my social life may be killed- but I still need to write something down. I'm not stupid enough to write anything really personal, like where I am, in this diary (there you go, other Cahills), we're honestly having enough trouble with these stalkers who write books about us. They're good books- I guess- Dan thinks it's totally awesome that someone would want to write a book about us, but I think deep inside the kid knows that it's not exactly helping the hunt for the clues. Sometimes I get frustrated with him (Sometimes? More like every other second) because he thinks this is all just a big game- which it is, I suppose, a game where all the players end up dead.

But enough. This is a diary, where I write down all my innermost thoughts and feelings- except when I don't. I feel like I'm becoming like the rest of the Cahills, and losing myself in the process. I'm a Madrigal. They warned me about the Madrigals, does that mean that I need to fear myself? Maybe I should name you, diary, like Anne Frank did hers, or perhaps that's a bad omen. Kitty is a nickname for Katherine. Perhaps Anne was an Ekaterina. There's so much I don't know, diary...

I can't think of a name, a name without negative or Cahill connotations. All the names popping into my head seem to be names of famous Lucians, or Janus, or... you get the idea, don't you? Lucians. Ian's a Lucian. He's a jerk. Dan thinks he's my boyfriend. Dan is really, really annoying sometimes, in case I haven't mentioned that. But he is my brother, and he's saved me from death, and I'm sorry to say that Ian's left me for dead. So if Dan wants to tease me... I guess things could be worse. A lot worse. But don't quote me to him on that.

…I'm 5'5 with long reddish hair and green eyes. Nondescript looking. I'm 14 years old, and I've faced death so many times that I've stopped counting. It gets pointless after awhile- it sounds like something Eisenhower Holt would say "I've defied death X amount of times!" I can just imagine it. I'm quiet, and I stutter when I talk, especially around attractive boys. (Well, I'm sure anyone who has a stutter would stutter more around cute boys...) Dan's calling me. I think he broke something. Well, see you soon.  
Dated April 26, 2010. At least that's what my computer says.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, and I think it's hilarious that you have to write this every time. I mean, everyone already knows...

* * *

Since the motions of the atoms in a molecule are determined by quantum mechanics, one must define "motion" in a quantum mechanical way. The overall (external) quantum mechanical motions translation and rotation hardly change the geometry of the molecule. (To some extent rotation influences the geometry via Coriolis forces and centrifugal distortion, but this is negligible for the present discussion.)

Dan thinks I'm writing a senior thesis about molecular geometry. I don't think he exactly knows what a senior thesis is, because I'm only 14, like I said before. He did tell me that I looked like a senior citizen. Thanks, bro. Well, I suppose having my brother think I'm a nerd is a small price to pay for him not to read my diary… and he would think I was a nerd anyways. Greetings from Sunny Florida! Wish you were here (wish I were, too.) I'll neither confirm nor deny that I'm in Florida at the moment, all I know is that Nellie's music is too loud. I like classical, which is weird for a teenager… but composers are geniuses. I could never compose a score like Beethoven or Mozart (or Nannerl!) did (which is why I always knew that I wasn't a Janus) but I feel like I (okay, maybe not me, but Dan, at least- and he tries) could scream into a mike and call it music. Well, Nellie, whatever floats your boat.

We do have free time on the clue hunt- the stalkers just don't put it in the books because they think people will get bored. It's like the paparazzi. No one wants to see Angelina Jolie baking cookies. I'm not baking cookies, and I haven't for a long time, except the ones that come out of a can. I haven't since mom and dad died. Dad made the best chocolate chip cookies, I guess it figures being from Massachusetts and all. It's our state cookie, and I bet it's a lot of other state's cookies, but my dad said that no one could make cookies like a Massachusettsian. After that, he would start laughing because face it, who can say that word without laughing?

Wherever in the world we are, there are a lot of cute boys. A lot. We were just walking down the street, and whoa. Dan thinks it's hilarious when I turn red, but I can't help it! At least he didn't go up to them and tell them "my sister likes you", because he has before. I think he's starting to get more cautious and serious, which is a relief in so many ways but also a little… sad? We're so different from the kids we used to be. We've grown up pretty darn fast, and met up with a bunch of family members who want to kill us. At least on the college application (which yes, teachers at my old school were already starting to talk about in my 8th grade…) I'll be able to say "I'm unique. My family has the power to rule the world, and they want to kill me." The Cahill family must be enormous. Every day it seems like we find out about more Cahills. Dan thought it was wicked awesome that David Ortiz is a Tomas, but I was more impressed knowing that Gertrude Ederle was (yeah, we've been in Tomas territory, but I cannot confirm or deny if we are now). Still, they're Tomas. We're supposed to hate the Tomas and try to kill them. We're Madrigals. Ruthless and everything, the hunters. I feel more like the hunted.

* * *

People from Massachusetts are awesome! :P Tell me what you think of this... it's spontaneous for me and then I wonder what Amy would say. This is her diary- that's why she's not really "the shy Amy Cahill'' in it- if you think it's OOC tell me!


End file.
